


Like a fox

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://megyal.livejournal.com/269629.html">Crossdressing Festlet</a> and for <a href="http://edgiko.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://edgiko.livejournal.com/"><strong>edgiko</strong></a>'s birthday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like a fox

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Crossdressing Festlet](http://megyal.livejournal.com/269629.html) and for [](http://edgiko.livejournal.com/profile)[**edgiko**](http://edgiko.livejournal.com/)'s birthday.

"Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked, quite firmly and _quite_ politely. The jounin was lounging in a darkened corner, having arrived at this party at the standard Hatake time of an hour late. He did not respond to Iruka's greeting, but Iruka was nothing if not persistent. "Kakashi-san."

"Yes?" Kakashi sighed, not raising his head at all; instead, his eyebrow lifted at some titillating section of his book; Iruka could actually see the top of it rising in an elegant arch.

"Can I ask you a question?" Iruka managed to keep his face straight; he wanted to let out hysterical brays of laughter, truly baffled and delighted by the view presented to him; but he had calculated the odds of getting struck in the throat for his troubles and they were very high odds indeed. That uncovered eye was revealed slowly as the book was finally lowered.

Kakashi inspected him for a long moment, looking absolutely unruffled by the fact that the academy teacher was nearly at some breaking point. "Can you, sensei?" he returned with an amused drawl. Then his attention was focused on his book again, almost completely, but Iruka knew he was just being coy behind those perverted pages, smiling slyly behind his mask.

Iruka blinked and then forged ahead. "Yes, I _can_. If you will, please tell me why you are wearing a dress?"

*

Iruka had not expected that at all. About a week ago, as soon as he had heard that the Copy Ninja had returned from a mission, he had made his way over to the tall and rickety apartment building on the eastern end of the village. He had been over here a few times, delivering invitations to the bachelor jounin who had resided there. He had knocked with all the authority carried over from teaching twenty five-year-olds how to hold a kunai properly, and had refused to move until the door had cracked open a sliver and a half-lidded eye had peered out at him.

"No," Kakashi said lazily before Iruka could open his mouth.

"But Kakashi-sensei," Iruka pointed out, frowning. "You didn't give me a chance to tell you--"

"Your costume party. No."

"You didn't come to last year's party," Iruka said and held out the invitation that was in the shape of a lush green leaf. He had made sure to write this one up himself. Not that Kakashi would notice, anyway, but it had meant something to Iruka. "It was fun. Everyone had a good time and we... forgot about the bad memories, if only for a little while."

"And while everyone is partying, who will be guarding Konoha?" That lazy tone sounded fairly normal, but there was something hard threading through it. "And sometimes, the bad memories keep us sharp. Good evening," and the door was closing in Iruka's face.

Iruka sighed at the solid wooden surface, backing away from the prickly bands of chakra wards emanating from it. He had really thought that Kakashi was more... fun-loving. He didn't know why he had assumed so; the man was a Jounin, a highly trained killing machine. Kakashi would probably spend his time on rooftops and in trees on the day of the costume party, making sure that any attack on their village was speedily dealt with.

Iruka was about to walk away, and then stopped; he bent quickly and placed the invitation on the ground, right near the door. Probably the breeze would pick it up and blow it away, or perhaps a nosy neighbour would pick it up. Or maybe... maybe Iruka could only hope.

*

The theme last year had been _Famous Ninjas_. Iruka had gone as Hatake Kakashi, and his disappointment had been so palpable that the other man had not been there to see Iruka copy his infamous slouch and bored expression. Everyone had been surprised and delighted, especially when Iruka had whipped out a battered orange book and nearly plastered it to his face. For weeks after, people had demanded that he "do the walk!"

This year was _Animals_, and Iruka had been honestly stunned when, after he had spent a glum week knowing that Kakashi had decided not show, an invitation card had been sent back, albeit three days _after_ the date stated for the RSVP.

_Hatake Kakashi_, was written in surprisingly clear strokes. _Fox._

A fox? Intriguing. At this ever more crowded party, Iruka was dressed as a flying momonga, complete with the distinctive markings around his eyes and the dark triangle on his forehead. Kurenai declared him cute, which was nice.

And now he was gazing at Kakashi, who was a silver fox, yes, but the fox was patently _female_.

Little dark fox ears were set on some kind of leather band and tied over his hair, a swatch of which was combed over the Sharingan eye. The hitai-ate was gone and in its place, hidden almost completely by the bright fall of hair, was a simple grey eye-patch; the elongated snout of a silver fox-mask obscured the lower half of his face.

All very attractive and interesting, but nowhere _near_ as interesting as that clingy, shimmering dress that he was wearing.

Iruka began to repeat his question, in case Kakashi had reached a particularly salacious section in Icha Icha, and had not heard him.

"Hakate-san, why are you--"

Kakashi sighed in the heavy manner of one being pestered needlessly. "Because I felt like it," he murmured from behind his book. "Because it will make Gai feel desperate. And because it goes with my costume, understand?"

Iruka eyed the dress, how it hugged at the slope of Kakashi's slender hips, long sleeves slipping over lean arms. It was... a scoop-neck, Iruka concluded, his eyes fixing on the pale skin of Kakashi's neck and upper chest.

He looked a little ridiculous, and at the same time, Iruka thought he could just stare all night.

"Are you going to stare all night?"

Iruka started, and looked up quickly, meeting Kakashi's sharp gaze over the top of his Icha Icha; he flushed.

"Well, if you didn't want me to stare, then maybe you shouldn't have worn such a costume," Iruka said with a bit of reprimanding bite to his tone, as if he was chiding one of his students. Kakashi actually chuckled at him; the sound of his laughter was warm and filled with a kind of flirtatious mockery, a far cry from the chilly Jounin that Iruka had tried to invite to this party all those weeks ago.

"Oh, but probably I _do_ want you to stare."

The part of Iruka that would always be up for some flirtatious-filled times flared to life (no matter what his students thought, he was always much more than their strict Academy teacher), and he could not stop himself from replying, "Whatever you wear, I will always notice you."

Kakashi's only reaction to this statement was a further lifting of that single brow, before he tilted his head and gave Iruka a long stare. Iruka flushed and his bravado fled; who was he fooling, this was _the_ Copy Ninja, and if he wanted to wear a dress to a little costume party organised by an Academy teacher, then he would, no matter if that teacher thought it was such a hot thing to witness.

"Excuse me," Iruka muttered and fled.

*

Gai was sulking near the large glass container of juice when Iruka made his way over to the refreshment table.

"Iruka-sensei," Gai mourned. "Kakashi has bested me in this, your Hip and Modern Challenge!"

"It's... just a costume party," Iruka muttered and guzzled down a cupful of something. He frowned at it. It tasted sharp; someone had poured alcohol in it. Iruka rolled his eyes; he thought he was surrounded by adults, by capable chuunin and jounin that wouldn't do immature things like this.

Then he remembered who he was really dealing with: _insane_ jounin, one of whom was tucked into a dark corner, reading porn and not socialising, and wearing a tight dress for fun. Iruka turned his head and took a look at Kakashi's feet, and yes, he was wearing silver shoes with a heel, because no ninja would go halfway with any kind of camouflage.

"It is a very good costume," Gai pouted and then brightened so instantly that Iruka's head spun. "This is why he is my Greatest Rival! He spurs me to reach for my highest potential!"

"It's just a dress," Iruka pointed out and then blinked at Gai. "Oh yes, you said you'd be a caterpillar."

"Yes." Gai's smile was as wide as a street. Iruka tried to look away from all the fuzzy green material encasing his entire body, but it was like watching a collision, he could not help but stare at the horror. Where in the world had he gotten so much of that fabric?

Gai struck a heroic pose, complete with victory fingers. "Sometimes, Iruka-sensei, the Noble Green Beast of Konoha does not have to be massive!"

"Um, right," Iruka agreed faintly, and fled again.

*

All in all, Iruka concluded, this party was a good one. People came and went, some coming off duties and some going back, but most of them had gotten to see each other's costumes, and many had been shocked to see Kakashi lurking in the corner, looking strange and unapproachable, as usual.

At the end of the night, Iruka surveyed the now empty space; he had asked permission to use one of the Academy's larger classrooms, and it was not very messy: everyone had meekly succumbed to Iruka's constant glares and had made sure that the classroom was not left in a terrible state. Still, there were glasses and small plates that he stacked in wooden boxes to take down to the cafeteria, washing them quickly and placing them on the drying racks. The cafeteria workers would not have so much to do on Monday when they came in.

He made his way back to the classroom and stopped at the open door, staring at the rearranged tables and chairs. Kakashi was perched on a seat, legs crossed demurely as he turned a page of his book. Seated, the dangerous split in the side of his dress revealed a long, pale leg, the calf muscle flexing as his upper leg twitched restlessly. It was an odd thing to see, Iruka thought. He'd assumed that ninjas were masters at keeping still, and here was Kakashi bouncing his leg like a student impatient for lunch-break.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san," Iruka managed to say, remaining still in the doorway. "It was very kind of you to help."

Kakashi shrugged and closed his book. He stood up and walked over to Iruka, who was trying so hard to look away, but it was close to impossible. Kakashi moved like a lithe hunter, a sly predator, and in the dim lighting of the room, his dress seemed to glow softly.

He had gripped one of Iruka's wrists, had tugged him in and was closing the door before Iruka could voice any complaint.

"Cute," he said, staring at the markings of the flying squirrel on Iruka's face. "Momongas are small and sweet-looking and appear harmless, like you."

Iruka folded his lips in, keeping in his temper even as he leaned back against the door. He should have expected that a high-level jounin would talk down to him like this, even when they were wearing a sexy dress. "A fox, of course," he said coolly, trying not to snap. "Distrustful, sly and sneaky. Like you."

Kakashi's visible eye just crinkled at the corner, and he rumbled, "Close your eyes, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka obeyed without thought and then mentally rolled his eyes at himself. Hatake Kakashi told him to close his eyes and he snapped them shut so fast that he had felt the breeze from his lashes on his cheeks. He was going to open them again but then he felt warm breath brush against his lips and realised that Kakashi had removed his mask to kiss him.

_Don't dare swoon_, he told himself fiercely and bit the inside of his cheek. _You're a Konoha ninja, not someone in a romance novel._

"Momongas _look_ harmless," Kakashi whispered against his mouth. "But they are very self-assertive. Like you."

"I'm not self-assertive," Iruka refuted, or was about to, but found his mouth filled with Kakashi's exploring tongue. He took a sharp breath, tasting the spiked juice that Kakashi had sipped on during the night. _How did he do that with the mask on_, Iruka wondered wildly, grasping onto his biceps and pressing close, feeling the material of the dress slither against the palms of his hands.

Kakashi had managed to gain everyone's attention at the party and simultaneously reveal nothing more, except to Iruka: that leg, and now his mouth moving quickly over Iruka's. Iruka held onto him, completely aroused and totally baffled at the situation he was now in, being ravished by Kakashi in an abandoned classroom, while Kakashi was in a dress.

Kakashi pulled away and when Iruka opened his eyes, the mask was back in place. Iruka felt disappointment at this, but managed a smile when Kakashi winked down at him as he tried to breathe normally. "Stay cute, Iruka," he teased and stepped back. He laced his hands together and was about to execute a teleportation jutsu, but Iruka grabbed onto his arm, not wanting him to get away with the last word. Not wanting him to get away at _all_, but Iruka knew that he wasn't impressive enough to hold the Sharingan no Kakashi's attention. It was like a squirrel courting a fox, and Iruka was a very practical person.

He simply gave the jounin a last, hard kiss and muttered, "Stay foxy, Kakashi. I'll always notice you."

He saw a strange expression deep in the back of that singularly clear eye, something baffled and intrigued, but Iruka had opened the door and was escaping down the corridor. He heard the faint pop of the jutsu, and concentrated on getting home.

_fin_


End file.
